Bajo Los Cerezos
by Hiikaarii.Chaan
Summary: Puede que nos peleemos por cualquier cosa,Pero de lo que estoy segura es que mientras este árbol de cerezo siga en pie nos seguiremos queriéndonos por siempre. SoulxMaka .


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Okubo, lo único mío es la idea de este one shot**

Hola, soy Hiikaarii Chan y esta es la primera historia. Espero que les guste mucho ya que me costó pensar la idea de este one short. Solo os pido que no seáis crueles y le deis una oportunidad.

**Bajo los cerezos**

**Maka POV**

Una tranquila mañana de primavera, me encuentro en el parque de Death City rodeado de arboles de Sakura. En la colina más alta del parque me encontraba llorando por la culpa de Soul, así siempre tenía que hacerme sufrir a su manera, pero sin que él se dé cuenta. Ya que no sabía lo que sentía por él, me había enamorado locamente de Soul. Un día sin avisar, no sabía cómo, pero sentía eso, que le quería más que a mi vida. Pero, como siempre, cuando iba a avisarlo de que el desayuno estaba listo me lo encuentro con la nariz sangrando y a Blair encima suyo. ¿Y con quien iba a pagar el enfado que tengo? Pues con él, con Soul, le daba el Maka Chop más fuerte que podía darle y le mandaba a volar por la ventana de su cuarto. Ya sé que soy una chica muy normal, sin curvas y sin muy pecho. Pero, yo tengo la esperanza de que le guste a Soul. Pero bueno, el gran problema fue esta mañana para avisarle de que el desayuno estaba en la mensa.

**Flash Back**

_Eran las 10 de la mañana, hoy no teníamos clase porque era sábado. El desayuno estaba listo, así que fui a despertar a Soul._

_-Soul! - empecé a llamar antes de entrar, pero como no oí ningún ruido decidí entrar en su habitación – entro – dije antes de entrar por si estaba despierto y no me contesto antes para que lo supiera._

_Pero cuando entre y vi lo que tenia ante mis ojos me arrepentí de haber entrado esa mañana a su habitación. Esta Soul y Blair en su cama abrazándose. Lo único que puede hacer fue coger el libro más grande que puede coger y…_

_- MAKA CHOOOP!! - grite lo más fuerte que pude aguantando las lagrimas que me amenazaban con salir de los ojos y bajando la mirada para que no mirara directamente a los ojos._

_- Makaaaaa! Porque me has hecho un maka chop? – pregunto Soul medio dormido a Maka._

_-porque es lo único que te mereces!!! – grito levantando la vista y dejando caer una pocas lagrimas. _

_No tenía ganas de que Soul me preguntara de porque estaba llorando o cualquier otra cosa, así que me fui corriendo hacia la puerta principal y me fui dando un portazo detrás de mí._

**Fin Flash Back **

Y aquí estaba yo, esperando a algo, no sé el que, pero sabía que tenía que estar. Puede que sea porque en este lugar sea muy importante para mí. Ese día fue tan…como decirlo?...tan especial, mágico.

**Flash Back**

_Eran las 8 de la tarde de un viernes, Soul y yo íbamos de vuelta a casa después de haber pasado un día de entrenamiento junto con Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty y Liz. Íbamos por el bosque porque el camino era el camino más corto, no me di cuando, pero nos habíamos perdido. A mi solo se me ocurre poner a pensar en mis cosas yendo con Soul, porque no sé como lo hace pero no puede ir solo sin perderse._

_- Maka….Maka….MAKA! – 'me gritaba' Soul _

_-Que te pasa? – le pregunte a Soul_

_- Que hacemos? Porque yo no sé por dónde ir, no me suena nada de por aquí – me decía mientras mira a nuestro alrededor._

_- Eh? Soul? Desde cuando hay eso allí? – Pregunte mirando hacia unos árboles y cercándome a uno de todos aquellos que estaba en lo alto de una colina._

_-El que? Los arboles de cerezo? –Dijo siguiéndome detrás de mí._

_-Si…son tan hermosos – le dije mientras me sentaba pegándome mi espalda al tronco de aquel cerezo_

_El no dijo nada, solo se sentó a mi lado y se quedo pensativo mirando hacia delante. Paso por lo menos 10 minutos y nadie hablaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa por culpa de este silencio tan incomodo para mi gusto, cuando de repente sentí una pequeña presión en mi mano, cuando la mire vi mi mano, la mano de Soul estaba cogiéndome la mía._

_-Soul – le dije mientras le veía, su cara estaba un poco sonrojada y con esa pequeña sonrisa se veía tan lindo._

_Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, fuimos acercándonos poco hasta que nuestros labios se fueron rozando hasta por fin los unimos. Fue un beso dulce, muy dulce gracias a la unión de nuestros labios. El me mordió suavemente mi labio inferior y automáticamente abrí mi boca y sin darme cuenta el introdujo su lengua en mi boca haciendo movimientos circulares por toda mi boca. Cuando él se caso, se puso a jugar con mi lengua, como en un juego de peleas, pero en esta solo era su lengua contra la mía. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire. No decíamos nada._

_-Maka, es muy tarde, tenemos que volver a casa – me dijo Soul todavía sonrojado, pero no me miraba directamente a los ojos._

_-Hai! – le conteste mientras me levantaba y empezaba a seguirle._

**Fin Flash Back**

- No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta? – dije en voz alta mientras suspiraba.

-Y porque dices que fuiste tonta? – me dijo una voz que escuche a mi lado.

-Soul!!!, que…que haces aquí? – le pregunte bastante nerviosa

-Y encima me pregunto qué hago aquí después de haberme golpeado con un maka chop, gritarme y salir corriendo del apartamento... Ah y también dando un portazo? Todavía me preguntas? – me dijo en tono burlón y me imagino que tendrá su queridísima sonrisa de tiburón, ya que no quiero verle a la cara.

-Sí, todavía te pregunto- le contesto mientras miro hacia al lado contrario

-Ahí Maka, eres de lo que no hay- me dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba a mi lado como aquel día.

Todo era igual a aquel día, solo que esta vez no nos perdido de camino a casa.

- Maka – me dijo suavemente, como en un susurro para que solamente yo lo pudiera escuchar, mientras me cogía la mano.

- Que? – seguía sin mirarle, quería que ocurriera lo mismo que ese día pero también hay una parte que me dije que no lo quiero.

Mi parte que sí, porque quiero volver a estar tan cerca con Soul, siento y dejar de pensar en todo lo demás. Pero, mi parte que dice, porque sé que él no me corresponde y no quiero hacer nada si él a mi no me quiere.

- Me vas a contar que te ha pasado esta mañana? – pregunto buscando mi mirada

- Tu lo tienes que saber no? Fue toda tu culpa – le insinué

-No me digas que es por lo de Blair y yo? Que estábamos durmiendo en mi cama? – pregunto directamente.

No dije nada, no sabía que contestarle.

-Jajajajaja- escuche que se reía.

-Se puede saber que te hace tanto gracia? – grite mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos

-De lo tonta que eres, como puedes pensar que estoy con Blair? - me pregunto mientras seguía riéndose.

No le conteste, solo mire hacia otro lado enfadada.

-Sabes porque no puedo estar con Blair o con otra persona? – me dijo cuando ya termino de reírse.

-Por qué?- pregunte buscando la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Porque no puedo estar con otra persona que no seas tú – me dijo mientras sonreía en forma de tiburón.

No me lo podía creer, siempre le había gustado a Soul? Ya no sabía que podía pensar, me estaba mintiendo o era verdad?

Sin darme cuenta me había cogido de la barbilla para que no pudiera mover la cabeza hacia otro lado. Acercándonos poco a poco, yo quería esto como lo quería.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, fue tan dulce como aquel día, puede que nunca haya olvidado el sabor de sus besos, pero por lo menos yo no quiero olvidarlo nunca. Nos separamos por la falta de aire.

- Te amo – pronunciamos los dos en el mismo instante antes de poder juntar nuestros labios otra vez.

_Puede que nos peleemos por cualquier cosa, _

_pero de lo que estoy segura _

_es que mientras este árbol de cerezo siga en pie _

_nos seguiremos queriendo por siempre_.

¿ R e v i e w s ?


End file.
